Godzilla Neo: Kiryu
Bio After decades of attacks and battles, suffering immensely at the claws of a monster of unthinkable power, unstoppable fury, and unbreakable will, that the notion to resign to a fate of forever being menaced by Godzilla's wrath seemed to be the only path...if not for Project MG. The third and final of the proposed Anti-Godzilla projects in 1996, it was also the biggest gamble. Having salvaged the skeleton of the original Godzilla from 1954 (after it was killed by the Oxygen Destroyer), G-Force sought to use the inter-spinal cells, as well as the bones themselves (extremely dense and nearly indestructible) to built a fighting machine. Basing the design off of the salvaged remains of the Simeon's own MECHAGODZILLA, G-Force took it one step further. Integrating the bones, synthetic-diamond coating over the armor, and culturing muscles and sinew to create a more flexible fighting style, and the final steps, a semi-organic "heart" made to regulate the energies within the cyborg's body, and at last a DNA-based computer, built from Godzilla I's own genes. Thus, KIRYU was birthed into a brave, new world...what hath man wrought? Kiryu was set to fight Godzilla, with Yashiro Akane as his lead pilot. Bearing her own grudge against the mighty kaiju from her team being killed in 1999, Yashiro proved her piloting skills during the battle against Megaguirus. Now, a true chance to redeem herself came in the form of piloting the Shirasagi I, one of Kiryu's control ships. Kiryu and Godzilla squared off soon enough, but before the fight could even BEGIN, Godzilla let loose a roar of challenge. All of Kiryu's systems came to a grinding halt, and he remained still in the face of his greatest adversary. Godzilla, sensing no immediate threat, returned to the sea...and quickly after, Kiryu sprang back to life...AS A BESERKER. Godzilla's roar had awoken Kiryu's dormant DNA, bringing back the memories of the original Godzilla. Lashing out against mankind, it destroyed half a city before its power reserves ran dry. A horrible dilemma...what to do? Risk another crazed attack, or disband the best hope Japan has against Godzilla...of course, the monster himself answered that question. Attacking with reckless abandon, Godzilla came searching for Kiryu, and the machine answered. Adjusting the computer allowed for a no-holds barred battle between Kiryu and Godzilla raged, until, finally, it ended at a standstill. Godzilla, wounded from the Absolute Zero Cannon, retreated, and Kiryu, drained of power, stood with Yashiro at his shoulder, watching the Kaiju King vanish beneath the waves. A year later, the Shobijin appeared, pleading with their old friend, Professor Chujo, to return the original Godzilla's bones to the sea. Such a grevious blow against the spirit of the Earth was not to be tolerated. They feared that both Mothra AND Battra would return and destroy Kiryu themselves, and they obviously were loath to see that happen. Inevitably, Godzilla returned to find Kiryu, and answer his "brother's" call. Mothra intervened, but in her age, was slowly being overwhelmed. Kiryu arrived and aided the moth against the Monster King. Eventually, Godzilla himself was overpowered, and beaten into submission. Finally, shrieking in defiance, unwilling to go down at the hands of lesser beings, his call ripped through Kiryu's near human/kaiju-hybrid processors, and the programming block was deleted. Kiryu re-awoke as Godzilla, and was quick to defend his brother. Rescuing him and flying to the sea, Kiryu and Godzilla escaped...and both would have their VENGEANCE... Abilities/Aspects: * - Heavy Assault Mode: bristling with firepower from the Garuda Weapons System, this mode is slow but powerful. * - High-Speed Mode: Dropping the Garuda armor, Kiryu becomes much faster, thanks to the multiple jet-boosters in the robot's body. * - Twin Masers in mouth * - Absolute Zero Cannon freezes matter and destroys molecules * - System is unpredictable, may go berserk with the right conditions External links *Godzilla Neo - KIRYU Category:Godzilla Neo Category:Fandom Category:Fan Art